fruitsbasketfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Hatori Sohma
, Is a character of Fruits Basket . He is the personal doctor of the Sohma family. He is the only member of the Sohma family in known life with the ability to use the "memory suppression" technique (a form of hypnosis used by the Sohmas to suppress the memories of those who discover his curse). Hatori is also the dragon / seahorse of the Chinese zodiac. Appearance Hatori is very tall and quite thin. He always dresses professionally; He is rarely seen without a suit and tie. His eyes are green in the anime and purple in the manga. He has (mostly) short black hair, with the exception of his bangs that completely cover his left eye, possibly due to Akito's injury in that eye, which left him almost blind. Tohru refers to him as "very handsome." Despite his often grim expressions and abrupt gestures, Hatori has a very kind and gentle heart. His tragic story with Kana reflects this, as it gave him tremendous pain that still affects him in the current story. The zodiac dragon Aunque Hatori es el dragón del zodiaco, se transforma en un caballito de mar de ocho centímetros en lugar de un dragón real. Se explica que en la mitología, todos los dragones comienzan como caballitos de mar, y solo algunos obtienen la oportunidad de ascender al dragón. Shigure ha declarado que cree que es una señal de que la maldición se está debilitando. Hatori es extremadamente consciente de su transformación y utiliza el chantaje para evitar que se lo revelen a los demás. Personalidad La personalidad de Hatori se describe mejor como fría; En la serie Akito menciona que es como la nieve. Hatori no tiene la capacidad de abrirse a los demás y siempre está tranquilo y en calma. Hatori es un gran contraste con la naturaleza juguetona de Shigure y Ayame, ya que el mismo Hatori es sombrío y severo. También carece de sentido del humor y tiende a tomarse todo en serio. Algunas personas miran a Hatori y piensan que da miedo. Sin embargo, se preocupa por el bienestar de otras personas, ya que no quiere que Tohru se involucre con los Sohmas como lo hizo Kana. Historia Hatori nació en una larga lista de médicos de la familia Sohma. Él no tenía una vida hogareña muy cálida; Que es, quizás, la causa de su personalidad estoica. Asistió a la escuela junto a Ayame y Shigure; los tres eran conocidos como el 'Trío Mabudachi'. Cuando Hatori estaba en la escuela secundaria y Yuki era joven, Yuki se encontró con una niña mientras jugaba, se transformó frente a un grupo de niños. Debido a esto, Hatori se vio obligado a borrar a Yuki de los recuerdos de los niños. Aunque Yuki protestó, ya que eran sus primeros amigos, Hatori tenía que seguir las órdenes. Esto causó que su relación se volviera tensa; Yuki no confiaba en Hatori después. Hatori una vez tuvo un asistente llamado Kana Sohma. Los dos pasaron mucho tiempo juntos, y eventualmente comenzaron a salir. Hatori sintió que Kana era la "Primavera" que derretía la "nieve" de su corazón y creía que había encontrado verdadera felicidad con ella. Decidió proponer, pero después de pedir permiso para casarse con ella, Akito se negó y le rompió un jarrón en los ojos. El hecho de que Hatori se volviera casi completamente ciego en su ojo izquierdo. Kana se culpó a sí misma por su lesión, y eventualmente se enfermó por el incidente traumático. Ella se rompía en lágrimas de vez en cuando por lo que pasó. Hatori no podía soportar ver a Kana con dolor, así que borró su memoria y deseó que ella encontrara a alguien que la hiciera feliz de nuevo. Los dos continuaron trabajando juntos hasta que ella dejó la oficina y Hatori se distanció otra vez, debido a que perdió a la persona que amaba y tuvo que soportar el dolor solo. Hatori intenta evitar que alguien más sea lastimado como él, por lo que está algo preocupado por que Tohru sepa sobre el secreto de la familia Sohma. Intenta convencer a Tohru de que abandone la casa de Sohma antes de que Hatori sea convocado para borrar sus recuerdos. Una visita al festival cultural La primera aparición de Hatori es durante una visita con Momiji a la Escuela Secundaria Kaibara para examinar a Yuki, ya que se había estado saltando sus controles de rutina. Debido al vestido que Yuki estaba hecho para usar, Hatori tuvo que desvestirlo, lo que llevó a otros estudiantes a creer que eran una pareja homosexual. Solo después de que Yuki aclaró que Hatori era médico y miembro de la familia Sohma, los demás empezaron a entender. Hatori entonces hizo que Tohru llamara a la oficina de la escuela para hablar con él. Allí, invitó a Tohru a su casa para que pudieran tener una conversación más larga y privada. Antes de irse, él le advierte que salga de la casa de Shigure y se aleje de los Sohmas para que no se lastime. Año Nuevo Cuando Tohru ve por primera vez a Hatori transformarse, se da cuenta de que su reacción fue la misma que la de Kana. Tohru y Kana se asustaron al ver la verdadera forma de Hatori y no sabían si poner un caballito de mar en agua salada o dulce. Momiji le cuenta a Tohru sobre el pasado de Hatori y Hatori está escuchando en secreto. Tohru comienza a llorar y Momiji va a buscar bebidas calientes. Mientras Momiji se va, Hatori sale para decirle a Tohru que no escuche lo que dijo Momiji. Cuando Kana llegó al trabajo, Hatori estaba explicando su trabajo. Empezó a nevar. Kana ignoró a Hatori, corrió hacia la ventana y dijo que sabía que iba a nevar. Ella le había preguntado "¿En qué se convierte la nieve cuando se derrite?" Por supuesto, siendo el hombre científico que es, respondió "Agua, por supuesto". Kana imita un timbre y le dice que la primavera es la respuesta correcta. Hatori le hizo la misma pregunta a Tohru y ella responde a Spring. Él está sorprendido por su respuesta. Durante las vacaciones de verano Durante las vacaciones de verano, Hatori llevó a Shigure, Yuki, Kyo y Tohru a la casa del lago de la familia Sohma. Después de unos momentos de relajación, Ayame fue a visitarlos en sus vacaciones. Durante una conversación entre el trío de Mabudachi; Ayame mencionó la boda de Kana y afirmó que Mayuko (el mejor amigo de Kana) le dio fotos de la boda. Luego le preguntó a Hatori si le gustaría verlos, pero él rechazó su oferta. Ayame se enojó por la felicidad de Kana y comentó que Hatori merece ser mucho más feliz que ella, ya que se dejó llevar la carga de su amor perdido. La maldición rota Después de romper la maldición de la familia Sohma, Hatori parece estar saliendo con Mayuko (Yuki, Tohru, Saki, Arisa y la maestra de Kyo), y la invita a un feriado de Okinawa. Curiosidades * Aunque el ojo izquierdo de Hatori está casi completamente ciego, rara vez se le ve con gafas. * El automóvil de Hatori es el de un automóvil occidental (a la izquierda) no japonés tradicional (a la derecha). * Los dos padres de Hatori han fallecido. Su madre falleció de una enfermedad cuando él estaba en la escuela primaria; su padre también murió de una enfermedad no especificada mientras Hatori estaba en la escuela secundaria. * A Hatori le gusta leer. * Hatori usa trajes de diseñador muy caros. Esto se hace evidente en el manga, cuando Shigure le pide prestado un traje para asistir a una conferencia de padres y maestros. Al devolver el traje, Hatori le dice que lo queme, a Shigure le sorprende su comentario y le pregunta si realmente está dispuesto a entregar un traje de ¥ 200,000 (aproximadamente $ 2,500). ** However, it is observed that Hatori does not use them because of his preferences, but rather because he finds them easier to use without wasting time deciding on an outfit. Let your housewives choose them. * Takaya-Sensei revealed that the "memory erasure technique" was transmitted to him by his father, who had that role before him, Hatori said there is no magic behind it and that it looks more like hypnosis. This explains why the members of the zodiac try to avoid those who have been forced to forget them, since there is always the possibility that memories can return. in: Hatori Sohma Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Sohmas Categoría:Sohmas Malditos Categoría:Mabudachi Trio